


Light as Air

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cookies, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Yukino helps Minerva cook dinner and dessert one day.WWTDP wlw Week 1: Prompt: Soft.





	Light as Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts).



> Thanks to the wonderful mdelpin for helping me come up with a title.

Minerva had always loved the kitchen. One of the woman's favorite things to do was cook; it was up there with eating. The amount of food the woman could put away astounded most of her colleagues as well as her friends. It seemed she could put more and more away every year they had the eating contest, no one understood why the men thought they'd be able to win. Minerva was just that good. 

It was a long time coming really, now that Yukino thought about it. Minerva had been through a lot the past few years. She was glad Minerva was back, but at the beginning it was rough. They fought a lot, there were many times Yukino was afraid she was going to lose Minerva. It was like Minerva was a different person than the woman whose father had abused her, and pushed her for years to be a hate-filled, sociopath who thrived on the pain of others. 

Yukino was glad that hateful woman was gone, and in her place was her lovely girlfriend who had the softest heart and the warmest eyes for the one she loved, as well as those she cherished. Even if some of them were flirty idiots like their own guild leader Sting.

 Yukino stood in the doorway of the kitchen as she watched Minerva flit about from pan to pan, stirring, scooping and seasoning after tasting whatever it was she was cooking for the guild for the night. Minerva was so caught up in her cooking she failed to notice the soft smile that curled on her girlfriend's lips as the other watched her from the doorway. 

“You going to stand there all night, or are you going to come and help me?” Minerva asked, turning her head to the side when she spotted her girlfriend. 

Yukino flushed. “Oh, um... I'll help!” Yukino said, smiling a bit brighter as she stepped into the kitchen and stirred a pot of noodles. It wasn't often that the two were able to work in the kitchen together side by side like this, so Yukino would cherish the time even more than she usually did. 

“I think you should make those airy sugar cookies everyone likes so much,” Minerva said, looking at Yukino as the white-haired woman stirred one of the many pots of pasta that lined their large stove.

 “You think so?” Yukino asked. “Should I make some frosting for them as well?” she finished, one hand on a spoon within a pot, the other on the counter. 

“I think that would be the perfect dessert after this large dinner,” Minerva said, eyeing her lovely girlfriend once more. 

“Okay! I'll make them then,” Yukino said, smiling happily as she pulled the flour, sugar, butter and everything else she needed to make her soft, buttery sugar cookies. She'd hum softly as she began measuring things out and pouring them into the bowl. She'd grab a rubber spatula and whisk before beginning to mix the dry things together. Once they were mixed up she'd soften the butter, crack a couple of eggs, add the vanilla extract as well as scrape the inside of one full vanilla bean for more flavor. She'd whisk these together before slowly incorporating the two mixtures. Once everything was fully mixed, she'd scrape the sides of the bowl with her rubber spatula, and then wrap the dough up and put it into the cooler to chill. 

After twenty minutes passed, Yukino would grab the now firm dough from the cooler and plop it back onto the counter. She'd grab one of the large, sharp knives and begin cutting the cookie dough into slices that weren't too thick or thin, she'd lay them out on a pan before sliding it into the oven to cook. “I'm going to make some colorful cookie icing,” Yukino said with a smile. She'd grab the stuff to make the icing, put some into dishes and add some colors to them, stir them and then scoop them into small baggies to make decoration easier, all the while softly humming and unaware of Minerva's eyes on her. 

Minerva would finish up the main part of the food, before draining the noodles and beginning to load up some pans with layers of the sauce, meat, and noodles while also adding some cheese. She'd smile before slipping six hugs pans into the oven to bake for twenty minutes. By the time the food was done, Yukino would have pulled out the cookies and placed them to cool. “I'll decorate them here soon, they should be cool enough to do so once I return, Yukino said, smiling at Minerva. “Make sure Sting doesn't sneak any cookies for me, Minnie?” she asked, looking at her girlfriend. 

“Of course, take your time Yuki, I'll be keeping an eye on the cookies,” Minerva said, a soft smile curling on her ruby painted lips. 

Yukino would smile back, she'd give Minerva a hug before pressing her lips to the other woman in a soft chaste kiss. “You're the best! I won't be long,” Yukino said before leaving the kitchen. Minerva would watch her girlfriend's back as she left the kitchen, her eyes lingering on Yukino's exposed shoulders.

 After fifteen minutes Yukino would walk back into the kitchen, she'd be wearing the dress Minerva had purchased for her, and it took all of Minerva's self-restraint to not pin her lovely girlfriend to the nearby counter and touch her soft exposed skin. Yukino would instantly count the cookies, and then she'd decorate them with the Sabertooth guild icon in varying colors. Rainbow for Sting, of course, Yukino would suppress a giggle as she made sure his cookie was flood filled with a rainbow inside the icon but not outside it.

“Those cookies look great, is the rainbow one for Sting again?” Minerva asked after she stepped closer to Yukino to watch the other decorate the cookies with her homemade cookie icing.

 “You know it!” Yukino said, giggling softly as she finished. She'd set the cookies flat on the plates and let them dry before turning and smiling brightly at Minerva once again. There were a lot of things that happened to get to where they were now, and Yukino didn't regret any of them. Minerva had a few regrets due to her actions, or her inaction over the years, but if there was one thing she didn't regret it was her asking Yukino to become her girlfriend.

 Yukino had been one of the newer guild members when the Grand Magic Games were ongoing. She had shown she was a capable wizard and had taken Minerva's spot on Team Sabertooth for the beginning. That is until she lost to her opponent and was subsequently forced to remove her own guild mark, and exit the guild. After that incident, it had taken a lot of time to get Yukino to trust the guild again, even after Sting had taken over as Master once Jiemma was removed from power.

 It was a long time coming, but the guild as a whole was much stronger than it had ever been under Jiemma's control. Not because Sting was a capable Master, but because he had capable people helping him run the guild. He wanted it to be more like Fairy Tail, a huge family of people who were close, and it was nearing that point.

 Minerva smiled as she and Yukino began carrying the now finished food out to the large table in the main hall. “Supper is ready!” Minerva's voice rang out.

 After a short while Sting would dash into the main room and slide down the banister onto the floor. He'd slip and fall not so gracefully onto his face and skid to a stop before hitting the table, but he'd just hop up and whoop loudly. “I WIN!” Sting said, after wiping his face on his arm.

“You cheated,” came a cool voice from behind the light dragon slayer.

 “You're just a sore loser,” Sting said sticking his tongue out at Rogue, as he turned to look at who spoke, only to get a shadowy fist to the face.

 Rogue was clearly not amused at their guild leader's antics. “Utilizing your light magic to boost your speed is cheating, and that's not a very good thing for a guild leader to do,” Rogue said, their voice lacking anger, but they were clearly annoyed.

 “Now, now...there's no need for violence,” Yukino's soft voice rang out, a slight giggle escaping her due to Sting being punched, she wouldn't say he didn't deserve it. He really needed to learn that Rogue wasn't all that into his random antics, sometimes they were in the mood to deal with him, but more often than not they were not.

 Yukino wasn't one of the people who helped Sting with the guild, Rogue and Minerva were. Rogue usually got stuck with a majority of the paperwork that Sting whined about, but the two got to spend time together. It's just too bad it was always work related. Yukino sometimes helped Minerva with whatever she had to do to help the guild, the two were in charge of ordering the food that was delivered and storing it. Rufus dealt with the library they'd decided to build and the others just went on jobs whenever they needed some spending money.

 All in all, the Sabertooth guild was much happier than it had been back when the Grand Magic Games were ongoing, as well as the things following the dragon attacks, and the demons. Overall it was a much better place for newer wizards to come to, should they decide that Fairy Tail was too much of a crazy place for them to want to join. More than once Minerva would get packages from the Fairy Tail guild, usually from Erza Scarlet, one of her rivals at the time. The gifts were usually things Minerva liked that she was unable to get herself due to being in the kitchen or helping Sting with the guild more often than not.

 “There's a package for you Minerva,” Rogue said. “It arrived with the papers from the council, but it has the Fairy Tail guild mark on it,” They finished.

 “Thank you, Rogue, I'll open it after we all eat,” Minerva said, she had a feeling a certain dress or some makeup lay within the package, and she honestly couldn't wait. She'd sent in a request to Erza. There was a store near the Fairy Tail guild that Minerva loved the dresses from, she'd asked the scarlet haired woman to get her two dresses, one for Minerva herself, the other for Yukino. All she was worried about was if the sizes were going to be correct.

 Everyone would sit at the tables and begin digging into the pasta dish Minerva had made. “After we finish eating we've all got cookies made by Yukino, and then I'll open the package,” Minerva said.

 “Sounds like a plan,” Yukino said. “I hope everyone likes the cookies I made, I decorated them with icing I made myself,” she finished, smiling happily as she took her seat next to Minerva.

 After supper, Yukino would pass the cookies out. She'd have a smile on her face the entire time before she sat back down next to Minerva, the two of them enjoying their cookies before Minerva would grab the package she'd been sent and open it. Inside the box were two smaller boxes and a plastic thing with various eyeshadows. “This one is yours,” Minerva said, handing Yukino the smaller of the two boxes, within which laid a soft white and light blue dress that was her size.

 “Oh, thank you, Minnie!” Yukino said, hugging Minerva and kissing her right there at the table in front of everyone.

 Yukino would smile as she and Minerva separated from their kiss, none of the other guild members seemed to be affected by the show of affection, they were all focusing on Sting...doing whatever it was he was doing near Rogue who just looked ready to punch him once more.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
